User blog:DisneyCreate444~Carly/Lia's Tale Of Fairies! Pt. 3
After Lia spent about a year in a labortory being tested and everyone being afraid to touch her because the hole world just thought it was an unknown disease and they done so many surgeries test, blood work, and painful neetles Lia had enought of it after a year! She was on the news, newspapers, magazines, and just everything! everyone knew her! Now all the doctors where sure she was safe to be around and remember that family who found me at the beach well aparently they where going to be my parents and now they where adopting me.Also those investigaters never found out anything about me, not a thing.Which just made me more mystereous.Another thing I found out that my adoted parents names are Herald, Brenda, Cleo, and Georgie Brankinsrurb.When I was on the airplain I couldn't help but to imagian me flying besides it and just flying my wings, which would be no need for a airplain, O she thought.I slept the rest of the flight.When I was there no one was too happy to see me, all thy thought of me was a baby made out of germs living in there house.Cleo was actully for some reason really into black and dark blues and in my opion was goth.Cleo aways wore black tights with a black skirt and always had a black hat on and really dark blue shoes which made them look black.Cleo also always had a go with the flow attitude even if she got a D in science class it didn't matter it seemed like every feeling was just one big sorrow tunnel of nothingness.But Cleo never seemed too happy with her life either Cleo kepted getting picked on by other girls and was always being gossiped on and horrible rumors would spread around.She was always on the computer too usualy she would be on twitter and facebook, it seems to me she was looking at anyway of being poplar or being accept was her goal.Now with Georgie, his real name is George but he refuses anyone to call him that because he said it sounds too boring and Georgie is a spoiled brat who gets anything her wants.Like when it's in the middle of Winter and theres a blizard he wants freezing cold ice cream that's been in the freezer for exactly 4 hours and if it was a second over done he would have a tantrum in a wink of an eye.He was only 4 but still! He also calls me a little baby brat for no reason? Also Cleo is 13 and going to be 14 soon.Now for Brenda, Brenda is the one who found me on the beach and you know how she seemed so nice well she is just a little old witch with cat eyes.Over the past year she has change so much.Finally Herald, the most boriest person on the planet he says his favorite color is bage and he yells a lot and is just really mean.Like come on are you going to scream and shout at the person who forgot to turn off the lights? I know all this information because I have been here for about a month and it has only been pure torture.For starters Georgie is blaming every single thing he does wrong on me and the weird thing about it is that HE GETS AWAY WITH IT EVERY TIME! I just think that is so rediculous! Like come on! Also my punishment for all the bad things he blames on me is to sit in the corner all day and do absoulty nothing, and since I can't even walk yet they put me in a crimb all day and when I mean all day I mean like I get fed in there, changed in there, and the worsted part I am bored out of my mind because my crimb is in the living room and all boring Herald watches all day is American Idol and Dancing With The Stars.The most interresting part is when I see commercials! Well that's it guys I hope you enjoyed part 3 and I hope you can't wait til part 4 comes out, well PEACE OUT! Category:Blog posts